Jail Bait
by BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: He debated whether or not to go down stairs, when his stomach rumbled. He groaned. His father had one of his friends over, and Tony really didn't want to go. Oh well. THERE IS PSEUDO-INCEST IN HERE, IF THAT'S NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, DON'T PRESS THIS STORY


Tony yawned as he sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes. The moved his hand around his dresser and picked up his glasses, sliding them on his face. He debated whether or not to go down stairs, when his stomach rumbled. He groaned. His father had one of his friends over, and Tony really didn't want to go. Oh well.

He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, trying to make himself invisible.

"Anthony! Anthony come here. I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine."

Dammit. He grabbed a banana and headed to the living room. He peeled the banana and began eating it while Howard stood up and presented his guest.

"Anthony, this is your godfather, Steve."

Howard had called Steve a week ago, bitching to him that he was the his son's godfather,a dn that he needed to see him at least once, busy schedule or not. Steve reluctantly agreed, hoping Howards son wouldn't turn out like him. He refrained from mentioning that Howard barely sees his son himself, but got on the first ticket to Malibu.

He never expected the boy to be so breathtakingly beautiful, with his adorably messy brown hair, shining hazel eyes, and delicious tan skin.

He had to stop himself from jumping the kid. It was really hard.

"Anthony, this is your godfather, Steve." so his name was Anthony, Steve barely caught it in time, eyes fixed on the way the kid would shove the whole banana in his mouth. He was practically deep throating the damn thing. It made him wonder what those lips would look like wrapped around his cock. Jesus, the kid's body just screamed 'Fuck me!'

He licked his lips.

"Steve, Steve Rogers." He said, holding his hand out.

"Call me Tony." Tony shook it. He had a nice grip. He wondered how it would feel around his cock, while Steve sat him on his lap and kissed him.

"Can I go back to the kitchen now? I'm kinda hungry." Howard dismissed him, turning back to Steve, who was watching Tony leave like a lion watching it's prey. Steve turned to Howard.

"I'm gonna..." he licked his lips to clear the image of Tony sucking his cock, looking at him with the same hunger he ate the banana.

"I'm gonna get something to drink."

Tony put the dishes in the dishwasher and close it, when he felt a weight against him, pressing him to the machine. He felt lips on his neck, and tried to control his fogging brain, letting out a small gasp. He knew who it was.

"S-Steve-" Steve bit his jugular lightly, causing im to let out a small keening sound. His neck had always been a soft spot.

"How old are you, Tony?" Steve breathed into his neck. Tony panted at the movement.

"Si-sixteen." He felt Steve grin into neck, rubbing his cock against the line of his ass, reaching up to tweak a nipple, making the teen let out a small moan.

"I'm 29. I'm going to have so much fun with you."

He never really knew how to describe the feeling he felt with Steve. He never really said yes anytime they did anything, but he didn't say no either. One night, tangled up in the bedsheets, Steve slipped something around his neck. He looked down to it curiously, and Steve kissed him.

It was a necklace with a thin silver chain, and hanging off of it, was a pale blue stone.

"Just so you know you're mine." Tony blushed and kissed him. He was gentle with him that night, prepping him with one finger at a time, ignoring Tony's protest for 'harder, faster', and making love to him slow and gentle.

Those were their favorite nights. He always left, never staying long, and afterwards, Tony would twirl the chain around his neck.

He hoped he would come back.

Steve needed more of the teen. After tasting the mouth once, he needed more. He loved how responsive he was, and he was a virgin, too, so it made it better. Steve loved the fact that he was first person to take Tony. He would be the last, of course, no one was going to have him. Tony was his. He blushed a lot too. Always got blushy when Steve would make a blatant declair of possession. But it was all private.

Every night was their secret, and during the day they would go back to being godfather and godson.

But Goddammit, the boy made it so hard.

"He's a smart one, isn't he?" Howard asked proudly. Steve nodded. He was smart. Learned how to deepthroat his second time around.

"Yeah."

As if on cue, Tony came downstairs, chest covered in hickies.

He forgot a shirt. Again. The necklace was a pretty contrast the the tan of his skin, covered in purple and black bite marks.

"Jesus Anthony! Are you okay?!" Howard asked concerned. Tony looked down, and blushed in realization.

"Uh... yeah..." he quickly ran up the stairs, unaware that Steve's libido just spike from 0 to 90 in five seconds flat.

If only they were alone.

Oh well, he'd teach him a lesson later.


End file.
